1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for carrying rats to a processing site on air flow and an apparatus for trapping the rats.
2. Prior Art
The applicant proposed a technique to carry a rat by a carrier in a duct on air flow and move the trapped rat to a given position on air flow as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,218 and European Patent No. 0 159 634. In this technique, there are problems in that the carrier is consumed every time a rat is trapped and an accommodating space for accommodating many carriers is needed and inferior supply of the carriers is liable to occur.